


The Midnight Man

by voodoo_technician



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, The Midnight Man - Fandom
Genre: 1930's, Asylum, Body Horror, Creepypasta, Yellow Fever, gothic horror, insane, midnight man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_technician/pseuds/voodoo_technician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy, born in asylum, is just another experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Man

**Author's Note:**

> THE MIDNIGHT MAN
> 
> HEY GUYS THIS IS A SHORT GOTHIC HORROR STORY I WROTE LAST YEAR. ITS SORT OF CREEPY PASTA BUT NOT REALLY. IT HAS SOME PRETTY GRUESOME STUFF AT THE END SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> Note:
> 
> This story is told from the perspectives of three people (well actually two people and one thing)
> 
> This story is set in 1931. To understand the plot you need to know that in this time period it was common for people with mental illnesses to be looked after by their family and kept out of public or to be put into insane asylums. In these asylums it was heard of for doctors to experiment on the patients. They electrocuted patients (who were anaesthetized) to intentionally induce seizures. Sometimes they injected patients with diseases such as polio, tuberculosis, syphilis, flu pandemic and yellow fever. They did this because they were eager to find cures and they needed people to test it on. Although it is horrible, cures were found, for example the cure for polio was found through this method.
> 
> The vaccination for yellow fever was discovered in 1935.

~ 1931 ~

I have always lived in the room. The room is nice. The room is white. The room is safe. I like the room. There are other rooms too, just like this one. They are all lined up in a row and from the corridor all of the doors to all of the rooms are lined up. It’s nice. I like lines. There are other people in the other rooms too. Some don’t like it here, in the nice, white, safe rooms. They scream in night hours and daylight hours.

Doctor’s Diary Entry: 25/7/31

Patient 13 is eight years old today. He has been here for eight years now; eight years ago that his crazy mother gave birth to him inside these four walls and the day she died as well; an eye for an eye, a life for a life. We couldn’t let him go free. The disease that ailed his mother ails him as well.

People come to visit us every day. They wear nice, white coats. They are in colour coordination with the room. They come and say nice things and give you nice things; nice things that are soft or shiny with soft or smooth edges.

Doctor’s Diary Entry: 26/7/31

The warden has decided that we should begin tests on patient 13 soon; soon as possible actually. We are to start with the least daunting of tests first then work our way up. Nurse 4023 argued against it, she said he was too young. The last time I saw Nurse 4023 was last week.

I have a window in my room. It’s nice and white and I can see the driveway and the garden from it. I also have a chair. I sit in the chair by my window sometimes. Sometimes I sit there all day.

Doctor’s Diary Entry: 27/7/31

I have observed that patient 13 spends a lot of time gazing out the window. Perhaps it is cruel to confine him in one of the only rooms with a window. It is like a taste of freedom, but not the whole morsel, so close yet so far, a tease. I have asked him whether he likes it or not and he replies that he likes it. I guess he stays there for now.

Sometimes people in white coats come and take you to another room. It’s a big, white, safe, nice room. And then they leave you in the room and they come back with another person that isn’t wearing a white coat, just like me. And you and this person get to play together. My play person is called sally. Sally and I like to build towers out of wood blocks. We like to get them really high then take out the bottom block and let the rest fall down.

Doctor’s Diary Entry: 28/7/31

Patient 12 died today. We turned the voltage up too high in the daily experiment and she had a heart attack. I wouldn’t have thought it possible at such a young age. The warden has advised against telling patient 13. He thinks it will make him distressed. He did say to tell patient 13 that patient 12 had gone home or on a holiday or released or something like that.

Today a person in a white coat came and told me that sally had gone back home to see her mummy and daddy. What is a mummy? What is a daddy? But I don’t believe them. Because later that day I was looking out the window and I saw a long, black car pull up and then four men load a big, black box into the back. Every time the big black car comes and the case is loaded into the back my play partner leaves.

Doctor’s Diary Entry: 29/7/31

Patient 13 has started muttering in his sleep. I told the warden that I heard his voice coming from his chamber around midnight last night when I was on patrol. The warden insists we get a move on, patient 13 requires ‘treatment’ and the longer we wait the worse it will get.

Last night a man came to visit me. He said his name was the Midnight Man. He sat on the chair and asked me to ask him questions. I asked him what a mummy or a daddy was. He said that they were people that looked after their own kids and loved them. I asked him what love was. All he did was put his hand to his chest and said that it makes you hurt inside. I went to sleep and when I woke up a person with a white coat was standing at the end of my bed.

Doctor’s Diary Entry: 30/7/31

We start the experiments on patient 13 today. 

A person in a white coat came and took me to another room today. It wasn’t the nice room they took me to. They took me to a room with a chair and wires. I sat on the chair because they told me to and then they put shiny circles around my wrists. They stuck stickers on my hands and feet and head. Then they pressed a button. And it hurt so much. So much so that I was not sure it was going to stop hurting.

Doctor’s Diary Entry: 31/7/31

We shocked patient 13 with ten volts. He had a seizure. The reaction to the current was greater than any other patient that was shocked with the same amount of volts. Tomorrow we start with the injections. The warden has decided to start with yellow fever. The disease is greatly impacting on our country, America. It is imperative that we find a cure to this illness. The Professor thinks he has made a vaccination that might do the trick. We inject him with yellow fever, then with the vaccination.

They took me back to the same room as yesterday, today. At least they didn’t put the stickers and wires on me. Two people sat me down on a chair and held my legs and arms down. A third person came up to me with a sharp looking piece of metal on the end of a tube with a plunger on the end. I don’t know what it is. The person kneeled at my side then stuck the sharp metal into my arm. I cried out, I wasn’t expecting it. He pushed the plunger down and put whatever was in the tube into my arm. I could feel the cold liquid spreading beneath my skin.

Doctor’s Diary Entry: 1/8/31

We injected patient 13 with the serum containing yellow fever today. The first phase symptoms should show themselves within 3 to six days. He gets time of experiments until then.

The people in white coats didn’t take me away to the bad room today. In fact, the only thing they did was bring me breakfast, lunch and dinner. I had the whole day to myself. I sat in my chair and looked out the window. I tried to draw a lizard that was sitting on a rock in the garden, but it moved before I could finish. When I went to bed, I couldn’t get to sleep. When the moon crested over the windbreak of trees at the edge of the garden and the grandfather clock in the hallway clanged its midnight bells, I opened my eyes; they were closed, I was trying to get to sleep. The Midnight Man was sitting on my chair; he had pulled it up so he was sitting at my bedside. “How are you?” he asked.

Doctor’s Diary Entry: 2/8/31

Patient 13 was muttering again last night. Why am I the only one that ever hears him? Maybe he only does it on my shifts. No yellow fever symptoms have showed themselves… yet…

Today I slept in to late morning. It was nice. Breakfast is on my bed side table. Life is good. I ate my breakfast while I was still in bed, what a treat! The Midnight Man and I talked into the early hours of the morning. He asked me about the bad room. I told him it had a chair and wires in it and sharp tubes that they poked under your skin that put ice in your veins. No one came to take me to the bad room today. I looked out the window for a long time, watching the shadows grow longer.

Doctor’s Diary Entry: 3/8/31

No symptoms, they shouldn’t start showing themselves until tomorrow. I think he is enjoying his free time looking out the window. I’ve signed up for an extra shift tonight; I’m going to see who are what he is muttering to.

The midnight man came again last night. He asked me how I was feeling, what I had done, how I felt about the people in white coats. I answered that I was feeling fine, that I had sat in my chair at the window and that I liked the people in the white coats – they were nice. I woke up in the morning with a headache. I lurched over the side of the bed to find a bucket – which I and almost instantaneously, I vomited into it. I spent the rest of the day in bed, sick to my head and stomach. My body sweating with heat one minute and shaking with chills the next.

Doctors Diary Entry: 4/8/31

Typical symptoms of the yellow fever phase one have shown themselves. When he woke up, patient 13 vomited into the bucket that we put there for him. We were expecting the symptoms to show up soon. When I was on my extra shift last night, I heard him muttering again. I walked up to his door, and got onto my knees to peek through the food flap. Patient 13 was in bed, and next to him was his chair; an empty chair. “I’m feeling fine. Today I looked out my window and a rabbit jumped past, through the garden. Yes, I like the people in the white coats; they are very good to me.” He said. I repeated this to the warden and he said it was a side effect of the electro-shock therapy and that it would probably go away with more EST sessions. Even though he is sick, patient 13 is scheduled in for another round of EST tomorrow.

I woke up sick again today. The white coats came today and they took me to the bad room. The pinned me down and poked another needle in my arm. The cold liquid flowed into my veins. They then led me over to the chair and put the shiny rings around my wrists, shackling me to the chair. They began sticking the wires onto my arms, legs and head. I screamed. Then they pressed the button. I screamed louder.

Doctor’s Diary Entry: 5/8/31

We administered the vaccine and he seems to be getting better. I attended the EST session today. Patient 13 started screaming when they put the wires on him. I didn’t know why until I realised that they weren’t anaesthetizing him. EST is supposed to me used on anesthetized patients. I went to the warden’s office to mention it to him. He said that the people here are insane, savage, and crazy, mad, disturbed; that they don’t have rights, that they are stigmas that reflect on us all. “For the greater good” he said.

I woke up in my room today. I don’t remember what happened after they pressed the button. I look over; the Midnight Man is at my bedside. “I thought you were the midnight man, no the midmorning man” I say. “You are pulling me here. I have not come here of my own will” he replies. I lean over and try to touch his leg. My hand passed through his shadowy, spectral body like it would through air. “You’re not real?” “I ask. He doesn’t reply. I start asking the Midnight Man where he comes from when a person in a white coat barges in.

Doctors Diary Entry: 6/8/31

I thought the muttering that patient 13 directs at nothing was supposed to stop after the second round of EST. It hasn’t. I went into his room this morning when I heard him talking, It’s only happened at night before. Perhaps he really is mad. “Bye Midnight Man” he said, completely ignoring my presence. I ran out of the room again and shut the door. I fetched the warden and we transferred him to a padded cell. The vaccination we gave him seems to have worked.

Yesterday they took me to a room with pillows for walls and left me there. I wanted to go back to room. The pillow room doesn’t even have a window. At least the Midnight man came back. We talked for a long time then played 21 questions. Once we had finished I said with my eyes closed “I wish you were real” A soft thump sounded next to me. I opened my eyes. The midnight man was sitting next me, looking less like smoke than usual. He smiled.

The ‘doctors’ that are putting sparks in his veins are forging our bond, making it stronger. The boy made my body come into his world entirely today. In essence, summoning me. I had mass, and I had weight, and I was real. His gift is growing stronger; no weakling summons the Midnight Man.

Doctors Diary entry: 7/8/31

The warden has agreed to a third EST session saying that it was good for patient 13 and that one day he would be grateful for all that we had done for him. Patient 13 continues to mutter from within the padded cell. I am going to attend

The people in white coats came into my room again today. They picked me up by the arms and dragged me to the bad room; the room with wires and a chair. They dragged me to the chair and buckled me in and went away. When they came back, they approached with wires. I started screaming. I screamed louder. “Midnight Man, help me!” I screamed. They continued to walk forward. I screamed for him again. And again. And again. I closed my eyes and they fixed the wires onto my head. I opened them – a man was behind the button – the Midnight Man was behind him.

I pressed my newly solid hand into his back, the shadows that made my arm morphed into a sharp, stake like form. I shoved it through his torso and he screamed. His hand was less than an inch away from the button.

Doctors Diary Entry: 8/8/31

I was standing in the corner when it all happened. Patient 13 was strapped to the chair. He started screaming; screaming for the Midnight Man. The professor had fixed the wires to his head, just before his hand pressed down on the button, a shadow formed behind him, looming out of the gloom. It had a knife and, you know, finished the professor.

“Help me, Midnight Man” I cried. He walked over, his feet making definite clunks on the linoleum floor. His hand pressed a catch on the underside of the chair arm and the rings popped open. I got off the chair and stood up and vomited blood all over the floor and myself.

Doctors Diary Entry: 8/8/13

Blood poured from patient 13’s mouth and hit the floor. Blood was all over him; it soaked his clothes and covered his pale, yellow skin. Yellow skin? Yellow skin. Crap. That’s why we call it yellow fever. The vaccination didn’t work. Instead, phase two had set in: forty-eight hour remission. And now phase three had resurged, showing itself in all of its yellow skinned glory. Patient 13 looked up, gazing into the shadow man’s face.

I looked down at the boy. The whites of his eyes and skin were now yellow. His life was in the hands of fate now; a fifty-fifty shot at life or death. “What do we do now?” he asked.

“What do you want to do?” I replied.

“My eyes are sore” the yellow whites of his eyes were bloodshot and oozing blood.

“What do you want to do?” I pressed.

A glint of insanity flashed behind his pupils. “Find new eyes” he said.

My eyes itched, my eyes ached, and my eyes were uncomfortable in their sockets. People were huddled in the corners of the room, they had locked the door behind them; shutting out the possibility of me escaping. The keys were in a dead man’s pocket – the professor’s pocket. Unless they wanted to fish them out of his jacket they were stuck here. I walked over to the professor, my feet shuffling through blood. His eyes were still open. Mud brown eyes stared up at the ceiling. I put my fingers under his eyelids and dug them in, the eye popped out; a thick, fleshy, rope like thing holding it to his skull. My fingernails were long, I hadn’t cut them for a long time and they were sharp too, I liked to grind them against my teeth, making the edges rough. My nails sawed through the optic nerve and the eye came free. I repeated the process with the other eye

Doctors Diary Entry: 8/8/31

Patient 13 stooped over the professor. When he stood up he was holding two eyes; mud brown eyes. Mud brown eyes just like the professor’s. I screamed. He held them up to his face. “Too big” he murmured and threw them aside. They bounced along the floor like bouncy balls.

The boy walked over to a young man who was visibly shaking. He held his arms out in front of him and tried to push the boy away. The boy grabbed his fingers and pushed them backwards until they snapped and rested on the back of his hand. The man was screaming, the bones of his fingers had protruded through his skin and his hand was covered in blood. The boy outstretched his arm and slipped his fingers underneath the man’s eyelids and he ripped out the eyes from their sockets. He held them up to his face. “Too small” he chimed, as if this was a shopping trip and he was trying on clothes.

Doctor’s Diary Entry: 8/8/31

He turned to me. Patient 13 started towards me, stepping over the body of the man he just ripped eyes out of. “You’re next” he sang. I screamed and he laughed. His fingers, slick with the blood of eyeless people were raised; they were now level with my eyes. They slid under my eyelids like basilisks and then popped my eye out like one pops a seed from a mandarin segment. And then he pulled – it was like watching a television screen flicker onto static. The picture of the room – bodies scattered over a blood splattered floor - faded away. I screamed. I should count myself lucky that he tore both my eyes out at the same time instead of one by one. I screamed some more. “Just right” was the last thing I heard him say before I fell unconscious.

The boy held the doctor’s two, emerald green eyes in his hand. “They’re pretty” he said, looking up at me. I nodded. He raised his own fingers up to his own eyes and slid them underneath his eyelids. His eye popped and then he tore it out. He didn’t even scream. He did the same to the other one. This kid has guts. He positioned the emerald green eyes in front of his own, empty sockets and pushed them in. “I can’t see” he said even though the eyes were in. “you just have to wish it” I offered. “I wish I could see out of these eyes” he chanted. The sparks in his veins danced and jived and the nerve that was severed re-connected to his new eyes. He smiled. “No weakling summons the Midnight Man” I told the child.

I grabbed the key from the dead man’s pocket at put it in the little hole in the door and it made a little click. It was a nice sound. “I want to go back to my room” I whispered and I grabbed the Midnight Man’s smoky looking hand. “Let’s go”. We walked through the halls until we got to my room. We went inside and I sat on the chair, looking out the window. My room is nice, it is safe, it is white. I like my room. I never felt the Midnight Man pick me up; I had fallen asleep.

The boy fell asleep on the chair. I paced over and picked him up. When I did so, his shirt shifted and I could see his stomach. Purple bruises the size of saucers spotted his torso. He was internally bleeding; death had him in his clutches now. I laid him down on his bed and pulled the chair up. I sat by his side, fading gradually away. I was gone before one of the nurses came in, saw his body and screamed.


End file.
